Bright Shadows
by rubyxblade
Summary: For Tokoyomi Awareness Month... found here on FF by TraditionalTwist. Prompts! Short stories, drabbles... Chibi found on Pintrest. Sorry, couldn't find the artist's name. Sorry I didn't do more :)
1. The Maze

**The Maze**

"Aww! C'mon! It'll be fun!" These words are the bane of my existence. When I say things can't or shouldn't be done, it's not because I'm against fun. I like to have fun. Dark Shadow likes to have fun. Fun should be had. Fun should not be mandatory.

"We just want to build a haunted house, you know?" Ashido was bouncing on her toes, her little horns moving in time. "I know you don't like to have fun.."

"No, I like to have fun." I interrupted her, "I just hate haunted houses. Haunting is serious. Believe me."

"Okay, well, maybe haunted house is a misleading term anyway." She smiled, "It's more like a dark maze! Its spooky! Dark! A-maze-ing!" She laughed at her own terrible pun.

"So, you want me to what? Help you build a maze?" A sneer, I really needed a good sneer.

"Yeah." Her dark eyes bored into mine, "A maze. It should have spots for spooking, kissing, maybe candy."

I almost couldn't contain my laugh, "Spooking and kissing? Maybe candy."

"You're killing me. Look, will you help?" She smiled, "Fumikage-kun, you're practically perfect for figuring out how to give everyone a little scare so we can have a lot of fun."

"Are you forcing Bakugo to help?"

"Forcing?" She shook her head, "No, he offered to make creepy snacks."

"Of course he did." I considered. "Okay. I'll build your maze. You are in charge of making it 'spooky'. So what do I have for a budget? Are there materials?"

"Nothing! Aisawa-sensei said he didn't care if we 'made a mess' as long as he didn't have to clean or have anyone arrested or pay."

If I had hair to tug, I would have tugged for all I was worth. How the hell was I supposed to build a maze with no budget or materials? Only one of us couldn't see over an overturned table! I almost asked Dark Shadow to knock her unconscious so I could run for it. Then I got an idea. I knew someone who could help make a perfectly spooky hedge maze.

 **Later...**

"Hey, Tokoyami-san, isn't it?" Kan-sensei towered over me, his under-bite oddly glinting in the sunlight.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I was hoping to talk to Shiozaki-san, when you're finished."

"Eh?" Ken turned, beckoning to the group, "Shiozaki-san? Come here, please."

"Kan-sensei," the vine twisted girl bowed slightly, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"It seems this student is looking for you, Shiozaki-san. If you want, you can leave, we're wrapping up here."

She raised her brows as she glanced out at me. "Of course, Kan-sensei," she inclined her head again and walked out to me, her ethereal costume billowing in the breeze. I was surprised she didn't have something sturdier for winter. Then I wondered if this was her winter gear. She stopped on light feet in front of me.

"Tokoyami-san, yes?" Her beatific smile lit her face.

Its times like this when I wished I could smile as easily as she could, "Yes. I was wondering if I could ask for your help, Shiozaki-san?"

She blinked large dark green eyes, "Why, whatever with?"

"Uh." I coughed slightly, "Would you mind if I escorted you to the locker rooms, my lady?"

She smiled again, "Indeed you may, how gallant."

She followed alongside me as I led back to the lockers, explaining about the spook-tacular (Ashido's terrible puns strike again) and my idea for a hedge maze. "Basically, we could work together to transform our common room into a giant maze. We're inviting everyone in the first year hero course. I think maybe some others." I shrugged, "Anyway, if you could help, I would really appreciate it."

She folded her hands in front of her, a simple prayer gesture before regarding me again, "It would be my pleasure, dark one."

"Er, Fumikage works for me."

"Apologies, did I offend?" She looked genuinely curious.

"Not really. Just..." I huffed, "Look, you're very sweet and I almost can hear an angel chorus when you speak, but I'm not... bright like you."

"A soft answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger." She smiled upward, then turned again toward me, "I am sorry, Fumikage-san, it was a poor jest." She inclined her head again, "When shall we meet again?"

I was so taken back by her... I was sure it wasn't an act, but her pureness. "How long do your vines last?"

"Depending on conditions, maybe as long as a full twenty four hours. They're naught but plants after all."

"Then after the school day on the 30th?" I mentally cursed, I hadn't wanted to do anything except get caught up on my favorite manga on my own birthday!

She pursed her lips for a moment before speaking, "Of course, Fumikage-san. After the dinner hour."

 **On the 30th**

I waited for her on the stoop outside while Ashido and her helpers cleared the furniture. When I saw her, her uniform missing, I felt suddenly self conscious. I was wearing a 'Deep Dope' tee that Jiro had given me along with a pair of black jeans with a rip in the knee. Not intentional. Ugh. This is what it's like to be a bird-brain.

"Fumikage-san." She smiled up at me, her knee length skirt swirling delicately in the breeze. She was wearing a fluffy cardigan over a floral button up, the top two buttons undone, "May I say what a pleasure it is to be in your presence?"

"Same," I said, bowing her in.

She paused on the threshold, "Please, call me Ibara."

"Ibara-san?" She smiled as she passed me, and I swallowed. What was this girl doing to me? "I made a sketch. If you'll look it over, and decide what you can do?"

She looked at the paper, "This looks like something I can do. It will take awhile, please remain by my side?"

"Oh. Yeah, no, I wouldn't leave you." I was wishing I could smile again.

"I can do a square of six by six without getting too tired and having a decent amount of thickness. Just lead me where you wish me to go."

That's how it happened. We peered at my sketch. I watched her do miraculous things with her hair. I fetched her water and we ate crunchy Honeycrisps together. She watched me send dark shadow to check the maze. It was done. And not a minute too soon, since lights out was in just 15 minutes. We'd spent hours together! I'd spent hours with a girl and we had fun! I like fun.

Ibara gave her creation a critical eye before bending down with another of her soft, secretive smiles. She came back up, "It's time for me to depart, or I will surely burn in hell for breaking the rules." She twisted her fingers, a single black feather betwixt. "May I?"

"You wanna keep a feather?" By all the powers in the dark. She wanted to keep a feather! I'd dropped a feather and she wanted it! I squeezed my eyes closed, and nodded. I heard her leave, the door closing softly behind her before I could face the world again. I ran a hand though my feathers, the action making me smile inwardly. I don't know about being 'Spook-tacular', but right now, I was feeling pretty a-maze-ing.

* * *

 **AN/** I really, REALLY wanted to make Shiozaki into my favorite kind of Christian. The funny, snarky, bible loving kind. You know, the one who enjoys a good New Testament meme as much as I do... LOL But, she seems more like the Holy Warrior type. Scary. I tried to use nice old testament words with her. I am a lover of the pun. Sorry! Not sorry.


	2. An Origin Story

Sometimes I wonder if my parents cooed over me when I was born. When looking at me, did they freak out a little bit? They'd gotten the genetic equivalent of a live hand grenade. Or were they happy? I can't remember my parents ever acting like they weren't happy.

I was born like this. Mom had told me that she'd been surprised during the ultrasound. A little beak and unique cranial structure must have scared her a little. Even with the fact that dad has feathers, she must have been wondering how I would look.

I was born cesarean, due to the beak. Dark shadow says he doesn't remember anything I don't, but sometimes I think he might remember going from perfect dark to the imperfect light. Covered in birthing fluids, feathers that would later be soft down slicked over my head to my neck, a little body like anyone else. Well, except for the pin feathers that run down my back, but they're nearly invisible.

I dimly remember the first time I met Dark Shadow. We'd gone out for my third birthday, and I'd wanted to go to one of those kid restaurants with an arcade and singing animals. The kids my age were playing together with me. Maybe you don't see a mutation like mine everyday, but you do see some kind of mutant. So, I was really surprised when an older kid pushed me down. He was really surprised when a very angry shadow bird knocked him down. We were asked not to come back.

Dark Shadow and I really started working together after grade school. He could reach up high, down low, and far away! It was amazing! And in the dark, he was strong! I looked up to all the heroes with bird-like themes or names, or even the rare bird mutation quirk. I knew if I could learn how to manage Dark Shadow, really learn to work together, to get him to come out at high noon in mid summer, then I could do it. I could be a hero just like them.

Now, I'm at UA. I have people around me who like me for who I am. Teachers who think I've got potential. Rivals who think I'm strong. I've even bested a true villain, though I still get bad dreams from that time. All in all... I like this me.

* * *

 **AN/** Meh. It's a little boring, but I get the feeling that he's just a kid, struggling with an over powered quirk, and a love for dark themes. I think his parents are boring regular Joes. LOL I'll be exploring that as a prompt later.


	3. Nightlight

**Nightlight**

Knock, knock...

I turned in my sleep, Dark Shadow muttering about going outside.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I sat bolt upright, "What the...!" Dark Shadow wiped his eyes before whipping out to menace the door.

"For the love of the dark!" I cursed, "Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming." I threw on a t shirt and stomped to the door, Dark Shadow shrinking proportionately. Mineta stood there, and we directed our gazes to him, "Yes?"

He quivered, "I'm sorry. Really. I'm just..." His eyes widened as he looked past me, "Uh.."

"You'd better hope this is good, or rules be damned, I'm going to hit you so hard you'll stick to the wall."

He took a step back, "You don't have to get mean."

"If you didn't want to mess with the night, why didn't you wake up Midoriya? He's dead useful day or night." I crossed my arms, "Now, what did you need me for?"

"I-I'm sorry." Mineta developed a slow grin, "All I can see is your nightlight."

Dark Shadow poked the short boy, "You _wanna_ get stuck to the wall?"

I frowned, looking at the glowing skull on my desk. The dark red candle with an led flame. "It's for Dark Shadow. In full dark he can become rowdy, hard to control. I found that the simple addition of a nightlight..." I shrugged, "Dark Shadow appreciates it, too." I patted the swirling mass with affection as it continued to do it's scowl thing at Mineta.

"Right, I shoulda guessed. I mean, a cool guy like you. There's a reason for everything."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, "So, why am I awake right now?"

"I'm outta stock, and I was hoping you'd have a couple of dark, gothy mags I could have?"

"If you're suggesting..." I shook my head as Dark Shadow recoiled, "Gross. Who shares magazines?" I closed the door. I climbed back in bed. I thought seriously about getting a can of pepper spray.

* * *

 **AN/** I actually have a small bit of love for Mineta. LOL


	4. The Beach

**The Beach**

The hotel room I was sharing with my floor mates, Midoriya, Mineta and Aoyama was a lot nicer than back in the dorms. Though I was thinking about following everyone's example and trading for new roommates. I had a sneaking suspicion that I did NOT want to see what either Aoyama or Mineta get up to under the cover of night.

I went down to the lobby, wearing an oversize tee that read 'this is how eye roll' and my swim trunks. I'm not much into swimming outside, but for our graduation outing, I'd do my best. I was carrying a giant umbrella, beach towel that was bigger than me, a cooler stocked with juice boxes (obviously drinking from bottles and cans isn't worth the hassle) and a big book.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," Aoyama started, "All of that is going to the beach?"

"I need it all, so yes."

Iida clapped his hands making Bakugo scowl, "What? Are we a bunch o' friggin' kids?"

"Yes," He affirmed sternly, "If anyone wants to trade rooms, there's a random drawing later tonight. No co-ed situations. Aisawa-sensei said he'd kill us slowly." He coughed, "As for everything else, it's go as you like! Head count at 10pm, lights out at 11. So, have fun!" He added, "Don't break any laws! That should go without saying."

"Then why'd you say it?" Sero hooted as he ran out laughing, followed by Kaminari and Mineta. Ah, the beach. A place for perverts of all levels.

Dark Shadow peeped out as most of the students scattered. He was pointed toward the beach, "Ugh."

"I brought an umbrella. You can just stay in. I wanted to swim anyway."

Hagakure stopped by me, a soft pink towel with a donut print tossed over a shoulder, "You're going to swim?"

"I was planning on it." I pushed open the door, holding it for the girl wearing a truly tiny sailor themed bathing suit and matching blue sandals.

She giggled, "Thanks."

I followed her out and across the street to walk the sidewalk to find a likely spot to settle for the day. I picked my way down a sandy path, thinking I was going to spend the day alone, like I secretly wanted, but I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back to see Hagakure, aka an akimbo sailor bikini, standing back.

"It's fine, you know."

"Okay!" The bikini hopped, bouncing in a way that made me immediately glad no one could see me blush. "I wasn't sure," the towel flopped to the side, looking as uncertain as the girl's answer.

I continued down the path, the beach and ocean spread in front of us. I found a good spot, tossing my stuff down, and I turned to find my umbrella being manhandled by a bikini. As I watched, Hagakure swung the pole up then drove it hard into the sand. The umbrella popped open, and I wondered if she was that fast or it just was very cooperative.

I put down my towel, kicking off my old black chucks. I settled, dragging over the cooler, popping it open, "Want a juice box, Hagakure?"

"Toru-chan, okay?" She grabbed the juice, popping the straw in and taking a long suck that hollowed the box. "Oh, that hit the spot. Do you mind?" The box indicated my towel.

"O-Of course, Toru-chan." I watched her sit then finish off the box. "I'm sorry, but your quirk..."

"It's fine, ask away!"

"Can you turn it off? Not be invisible?"

"Yes." I watched her closely but nothing happened. "In my family, we're all invisible. I'm sort of a weirdo 'cause I like to wear cute clothes and put my hair up sometimes."

"You have hair?"

I saw the bikini shift toward me, and there was a warm, substantial, sweet smelling weight on my shoulder, "What do you think?"

Hesitantly, I lifted a hand to touch it, hoping I wouldn't accidentally poke out an eye. I stroked from her crown down to where tendrils were shifting against my elbow. "It's long!"

"Not that long, long hair is a pain for hero work after all." She shifted again, removing her head from my shoulder, and I immediately wished she'd put it back. "Do you have sun screen? Does it rub in and disappear?"

"I think so. Doesn't it all do that these days?"

"I forgot to put any on before I got dressed. Do you mind sharing?" I handed her the bottle. She didn't take it, "Can you get my back?"

"Yeah." The bikini top landed on the towel with the soft rustle of fabric, as a girl shaped dent appeared next to me. I was so suddenly happy that I chose to do something out of the ordinary!

* * *

 **AN/** Hagakure brought to you by Shadowpheniox123 and this adorable pic I found of a floating sailor bikini. LOL OMG, do you guys read the manga? There's a panel with Toru blushing! It was so cute, I died a little. So, Obvs I take requests for pairs, I don't care who. Although I reserve the right to just say no. Thanks, and please review! It makes both of us happy!


	5. New Move

**New Move**

"He's a bad match up for us." Dark Shadow was hovering at eye height. I nodded, agreeing, but it had to be done. I couldn't just go though life as a pro only fighting at night, against opponents who couldn't cast fire or lightning, or any of a half-dozen ways to blind an opponent. "I don't like him."

"He's okay." I watched Bakugo out of the corner of my eye. He was playing a FPS on the main screen, since no one was here to complain. On Sunday, everyone pretty much scatters. Private workouts, Wookiee's, the movies, a hundred entertainments in a place like Musutafu.

Bakugo shouted over his shoulder, "If you wanna play, ten minutes. If not, stop frakkin' staring at me, bird brain."

I huffed, "Want to spar?"

Bakugo hit pause, "I'm a bad match up for you, go ask someone else."

"That's precisely why I want to fight you again." I crossed my arms, "I can't tell other pros I'm not into fighting people with a bright quirk, right?"

A hard chuff issued from the walking explosion, "You got me there. Eight minutes. Where?"

"I have room three at the student gym booked for the next hour."

He continued playing, "You wanted a date?" He laughed this time.

"No. I always intended on practice, but I saw you, and I thought you might enjoy trying to kill me."

He turned fully, red eyes in an agreeable angle for once, "Yeah. Okay. Let me change. I'll be out in a bit." He turned off the set, obviously the time line had been a ruse.

I walked out the the gym, thinking about what I knew about Katsuki Bakugo. Temper. Prone to outbursts. Strangely analytical for such a hothead. Had a possible crush on Midoriya. Better not think on that too long.

I dressed in my costume, and met Bakugo at his locker on the other side of the locker room we all used. He was tightening his gauntlets, and I thought back to when he'd used them on Midoriya. That would surely put Dark Shadow inside for the rest of my life.

"You wouldn't mind not using your gauntlets?"

"You would want me to limit myself? Don't worry. I won't actually kill you."

I nodded absently, I wouldn't want him to limit himself. I was letting my fears take control. "You're right. Forget I mentioned it. Ready?"

Bakugo stood, shaking out his hands, "Let's get this over with." He smirked at me and I hated that I couldn't smirk back.

We stood at opposite ends on the training room. It wasn't large, and there wasn't any cover to speak of. The floor was concrete covered in sawdust and sand. Uneven footing being the bane of many fighters, but it would matter little to either of us.

"Dark Shadow!" He loomed in front of me, his countenance set in defiance. Good. I copied it, and rushed the blond as he did the same. Unfortunately, he knew that we knew he likes to start with a simple haymaker, so I watched his arms. They were both thrown back, and he was hurtling at me, full speed.

I skidded to a stop, Dark Shadow a menace before me, "Bind him!"

"Not on your life!" Bakugo shouted, his mouth in a rictus grin. His feet shifted as he dropped to his metal knee pads, directing a short probing sort of blast at Dark Shadow. I poured my heart into him, and moved again, pressing the fact that Bakugo wasn't ready to 'kill' me quite yet.

Dark Shadow split into sections, a move I had no idea he could do. Instead of reforming as a bird shape, he whipped out like an octopus, flaring inky black tentacles. They wrapped Bakugo's eyes first, making the boy loose concentration. I felt a little hopeful. "Midnight Binding!" I shouted in a moment of creative naming.

A white blast, the likes I haven't seen from Bakugo blew Dark Shadow back into me. I yelped as Dark Shadow disappeared and internally shook from the inferno of light. I dropped, "I yield!"

"Nice one, feathers." The taller boy stalked forward on thumping boots, "Next time, make sure your opponent can't actually move. If you'd been able to do that, then your..." He scratched his chin, "Uh, Midnight Binding? It would have incapacitated me."

"That was a nice move yourself. Haven't seen that one, what is it?"

He nodded, a grin blooming, "I came up with it not too long ago. I don't have a fancy name, just what it was: a stun grenade." He whipped his hands together cupping them, "That's the form I have to use to do it, so... work on holding your opponents still." He threw his chin at the clock in the back indicating I still had the better part of an hour. "Wanna keep going?"

I nodded. Turns out I'm right. Bakugo is an okay guy.

* * *

 **AN/** Bakugo needs a little mouth clean up. There. I always wondered what would happen if Dark Shadow wrapped someone up inside. I carefully looked at the manga and watched the episodes where he has his biggest win to date, the fight with Moonfish. He never fully wraps anyone as far as I can tell. Reviews super appreciated, Requests are appreciated too. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
